


never leave 'i love you" unsaid

by columnthood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Oaths & Vows, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/columnthood/pseuds/columnthood
Summary: just a cute short little blurb about how i imagine hl's wedding to be :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	never leave 'i love you" unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to @livelaughlovelarry for the title!

Harry was nervous. He knew he shouldn’t be; his entire adult life had led to this very moment, but he was still really fucking nervous. His eyes were fixated on his shoes and the ground below him, but every once in a while, he’d glance up to see if he could catch a glimpse of his future husband’s luscious locks. This time he got lucky; despite the long line of people separating him from Louis, Harry watched Louis run his fingers through his hair and straighten out his tuxedo jacket. Just as Louis was back in position ready to go, the wedding planner motioned for him to start walking. Louis made it to the end of the aisle where he stood to wait with the officiant. Louis fidgeted as he waited, all the while looking to the end of the aisle, waiting for the love of his life to approach him.

Harry and Louis obviously were not having a traditional wedding as a traditional wedding is quite impossible when there is no bride involved and instead two grooms. Despite the fact that there was no bride, Harry insisted on having bridesmaids. Harry told Louis that he could have the groomsmen, and Harry opted to have bridesmaids instead. Harry wanted his sister and as many of the Tomlinson sisters as possible involved in the wedding and thought the elder two would make the perfect bridesmaids. So, Harry claimed Gemma, Lottie, and Fizzy as his bridesmaids, and told Louis he was allowed three groomsmen. Louis, of course, went along with it, as he does not know how to say no to his beloved Harry. Louis couldn’t think of three better groomsmen than the three men that watched him fall in love with Harry: Zayn, Liam, and Niall.

Louis passed the time until Harry met him at the end of the aisle by analyzing every detail of the couples that approached him. Niall and Fizzy came first; Niall was smiling his usually happy smile in his tuxedo as he escorted Fizzy. Louis couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous his sister looked in the millennial pink gown Harry had chosen for her. Harry had specifically requested millennial pink as one of their wedding colors, and although Louis resisted at first, he eventually came around to the shade when he saw how perfect it looked on everyone in the wedding party. The soft pink bow ties adorned by each of the groomsmen complimented the bridesmaid dresses of various styles in the same color perfectly without taking away too much masculinity from Zayn, Liam, and Niall.

Once Niall and Fizzy took their places at the altar, Liam and Lottie began to glide down the aisle effortlessly, followed by Zayn and Gemma. Butterflies fluttered in Louis’ stomach as Zayn and Gemma reached the end of the aisle. He knew Harry and his mother were coming next, and as ready as he was to marry the man he’d loved for the past eight years, he couldn’t help but worry something would go wrong during his wedding. Harry took a deep breath, his mother on his arm, and took his first step down the aisle. The first step was the hardest; Harry knew once he took that first step he would want to run to Louis and stay in his arms forever, but he had to pace himself as to not seem too eager, and he had to force himself to take that first step in the right direction instead of running away. Harry knew he wanted nothing more than to marry Louis (it was all he had thought about since they first met in the bathroom that fateful day), but he was only 24, and the thought of marriage still freaked him out a bit. Harry and Anne reached the end of the aisle, and he gave his mum a quick kiss on the cheek and a tight squeeze before taking his place across from Louis.

Louis couldn’t help but tear up at the sight of Harry. Being the extravagant, flamboyant man that he is, Harry was wearing a custom Gucci suit in millennial pink, covered in sequins with black pinstripes. He complimented Louis’ solid black tuxedo, millennial pink vest, and sequined black bowtie nicely. Originally, Louis intended to wear the same millennial pink bowtie as his groomsmen and no vest, but when Harry requested Louis wear the vest and sequined bowtie instead, he gave in instantly because he would do anything to make his love happy. Louis mouthed a quick “I love you” to Harry, but the officiant began the ceremony before Harry could even respond.

“Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Harold-”

“It’s actually just Harry.” Louis interrupted the officiant to make sure his husband-to-be’s name was right during their wedding. Louis had so many nicknames for Harry, and as much as he loved to tease him with Harold, Louis knew that Harry’s legal name was simply Harry and that is how he would want to be addressed during their wedding.

“Right. Harry. We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Harry Edward Styles and Louis William Tomlinson in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husbands in the eyes of the church and the law,” the officiant continued. “True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace when the day is done. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends. Your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding. I believe the couple has written a few words that they would like to share with you all now,” the officiant pronounced as he turned towards Louis.

“Harry. Where do I begin? I have loved you from the very start. I was just a kid when I met you; I was 18 years old and scared to be my true self, but there was never a moment with you where I felt I had to hide who I am. You gave me confidence, you gave me courage, and you gave me companionship. I knew that no matter what happened to us, no matter what happened to the band, and no matter where life brought us, you would always be there for me. I still remember the first time we kissed. I knew in that moment I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. We were backstage after one of our very first X-Factor performances, and I was so overcome with adrenaline and excited by how well we had both done on stage that I could not help but lay my lips on yours when you pulled apart from our hug in an attempt to keep you in my arms just a second longer. Both of us were a little shocked; I don’t think either of us really expected it, but we both knew it was right. We had a long conversation that night about our future, and I am so glad we decided to take the leap into this relationship.” Louis was trying his best to choke back tears as he spoke, and he took a sharp inhale before finishing his vows.

“I don’t know where I’d be without you, Harry. I’ve written countless songs about the way I feel about you, but I can never fully express my love for you. You are my everything, Harry. I’m young; I’m only 26, but I know with undoubted certainty that we were meant to be together for the rest of our lives. I would give up all the fame and the fortune in a heartbeat just to be with you. I love you with every ounce of my being, and I love every little thing about you. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you smile. I love the way you pour your heart and soul into your lyrics. I love that you give every performance your all. I love your hair at any cut and style, whether it be shoulder length flowy curls, short tight curls, a messy man bun, hell I’ll even love your hair if it all falls out. You are so much more than your looks, Harry, and I adore that. I love our intellectual conversations we have while lying in bed at 3 am when neither of us can sleep. I love the jokes you make, and I promise to laugh at every single one, no matter how bad it is. I promise to love you through it all, no matter what happens. If we both lose our fame and end up living in a cardboard box under a bridge, I promise to still love you. I promise to never go more than a month without being by your side, and I promise to never go a day without speaking to you. I promise to always end each day by telling you I love you, even if we’re in the middle of a fight. You deserve the best, Harry, and I promise to try my hardest to give it to you,” Louis declared with cracks in his voice as he fought back tears.

Harry, on the other hand, could not control his emotions and tears were flowing from his eyes after Louis’ passionate speech. Harry gently wiped tears from his eyes as he giggled and muttered, “Sorry everyone. I didn’t think I was going to cry this early in the night, but I am just so in love with this man.” Everyone in the crowd swooned over Harry’s words, and Gemma ran her hands gently over Harry’s back in support as he composed himself to begin his speech. Harry inhaled deeply and began to give his speech, looking directly into Louis’ deep, blue eyes. “Louis William Tomlinson. Words can never express just how much I love you, no matter how hard I try to express it in my songs. You’ve been my inspiration for the past eight years, Lou. Some days the only reason I get out of bed is because of you. You are the light in my life, my own personal sunshine if you will. I’ve looked up to you since the day we met, and even though I am 24 years old, I’m still just that 16-year-old kid that couldn’t help but fall in love with you when I’m by your side. There are so many things about you that never fail to amaze me, baby. Sure, you are one of the most gorgeous boys I have ever seen, but that’s not why I love you. I love you because of your dedication to the music, your love for your family and friends, your desire to make everyone happy, and the way you can write a lyrically beautiful song. I fell in love with you as a teenager, and my entire adult life has led to this very moment. I have continued to love you, and every single day of my life I love you more than the previous. You never cease to amaze me, Louis, and I cannot imagine a life for myself without you. I remember that first kiss we shared, and I remember even more vividly the first time we exchanged I love you’s. Saying I love you was long overdue; I’d known I was in love with you since before we had even shared our first kiss, but neither of us seemed to be able to work up the courage to speak it out loud.” 

Harry’s voice began to tremble and tears began to flow again. “I’m so sorry everyone. I don’t usually cry this much, but I just can’t seem to keep my emotions in today.” Louis and Harry’s wedding guests chuckled a bit, as they all knew that Harry is  _ always _ this emotional and there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that he would be crying throughout his entire wedding ceremony. “Anyways, back to this story. The first time I told you I loved you was after we lost the X-Factor. We were at someone’s house for some after-party and somehow the two of us found ourselves alone in the kitchen. You were visibly upset over our loss, which is very unlike you, so I wrapped you in my arms for a hug. As I held you, I whispered in your ear, ‘Hey Louis?’ to which you gave a soft ‘Yeah?’ and I mumbled the words, ‘I love you. No matter what’ in your ear. I was so fucking nervous and scared to say it, and I wasn’t even sure if you’d heard me properly until you responded by saying ‘I love you too. No matter what.’ In that moment in time, I knew we were going to be together forever. I was never letting go of you, even if I did physically have to release you from that hug when other people filed into the kitchen.” 

Harry turned away from his husband to address his guests momentarily as he said, “I hope none of you are getting sick of hearing my voice. My speech is quite long, but I have so much to say about this beautiful man that stands across from me.” Harry smirked as his audience giggled softly before he continued. “I love you, Louis. I love that you support all of my decisions, even the bad ones I make occasionally. I love that you will do anything to see me smile, and I love the way your bright blue eyes shine when you look at me. I promise that I will always be your biggest fan, just like I have been since we first met. I promise to support your music and be understanding when we can’t physically be with each other due to our demanding careers. I promise to love you more each day than the day before, and I promise to never go to bed without saying I love you as well. I promise to never let a day pass where you don’t hear my voice or see my beautiful face in some way, shape, or form. I promise to do my best to control my emotions, and I promise that no matter what happens in our lives, I will always love you for you, not for your looks, not for your fame, and not for your money. I promise to still be in love with you if everything else goes wrong in life and we end up alone and forgotten in this world. You are my world, Louis, and I will forever love everything you do for me,” Harry finished as he wiped tears from his eyes once again. He knew in his heart that this marriage was meant to be, and he was so excited for his future with his soon to be husband.

“Do you Louis, take Harry to be your husband, your constant friend, your faithful partner, and your love to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?” The officiant asked after the couple gushed about each other.

“Damn right I do,” Louis stated proudly as he smiled at his groom.

“Do you Harry, take Louis to be your husband, your constant friend, your faithful partner, and your love to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”

“Of course, I do,” Harry answered with the widest smile anyone had ever seen.

“And now, the exchanging of rings. May the ring bearer please present them?” The officiator called for the rings before moving along with the ceremony. “You have for each other special rings – symbols that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each other’s fingers as a visible sign of your vows this day, which will make you husband and husband.”

Louis spoke as he placed the ring on Harry’s finger, “I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are.”

The two exchanged a loving glance before Harry spoke again. "I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are,” Harry repeated what his groom had just said as he placed the ring on his finger.

“And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss!” the officiant declared. Harry leaned in slowly to give Louis a gentle kiss that wasn't too long but wasn't too short either. “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Larry Stylinson, newlyweds!” Those in attendance couldn’t help but laugh at the ship name Harry and Louis had been given years ago while the newlyweds gave each other a smug smile, knowing that they would forever be Larry Stylinson.


End file.
